


The cursed heiress and the maid

by Innocentbutnotbychoice



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gay Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Minor Character Death, Racist Language, Rape, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentbutnotbychoice/pseuds/Innocentbutnotbychoice
Summary: Subjected to marry young, Azula has been prepped and instilled on how to attract and keep a noble man. Until one day, a young girl brought by her mother causes Azula to look elsewhere for love.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The cursed heiress and the maid

She is bored. Unbearably bored as she listens to the woman speak.

Girls are huddled around the woman, including herself, excited (her excluded) as they scribble down what she says.

"A noble lady, always sits on her knees when she sits on the floor, never sitting crisscross. Only peasants sit Indian style."

Many of the girls fixed their legs accordingly. Azula instead continued to look out the window. She had already been sitting on her knees, they were aching slightly, but she took no notice, instead her mind was on the boy outside the window. Her whiny older brother.

While she was sitting inside with this dreadful woman, he was outside having fun. Well what she would consider fun. He is learning how to fight with a sword. Well, _was_ since at the moment he is crying from being hit with it.

Azula rolls her eyes, she would have performed better than him.

"Azula-" Her voice irritates her, causes her to want to growl out like an animal.

She doesn't.

Instead she turns to face the older woman. Ms Lee is somewhat younger than her mother. Her supple breast and beautiful, unwrinkled face tells her so. She has the reddest hair Azula has ever seen and it always catches the eyes of the men around her.

"I apologize Ms. Lee, but I need to check on my brother" Azula stands and all the girls around her stare. "My brother has injured himself."

"Oh of course, but do come back when you finish." She gave her a large red-lipped smile.

She exited the small room and headed outside. She wondered if she too would be wearing that large red-lipped smile soon.

"Zuko" She said as she crossed the courtyard. "Why are you crying like a baby?"

"I am not crying like a baby." He snapped but his cheeks were still wet from the tears that had dripped.

"Hold your hand still." Mr. Frawn, the swordsman said. He was kneeling on the cobblestones and holding Zuko's hand as he padded it with a damp cloth.

"Yes, Mr. Frawn."

He stood up looking at Zuko's pinked palm before turning back and picking up the wooden sword.

"I wish not to learn anymore."

"And why not Zuko?"

"Because it hurts people and I wish not to get hurt." He said meekly and Azula laughed.

"It's a wooden sword you idiot."

"Shut it Azula!"

"Azula shouldn't you be back in the house?" Mr Frawn said.

"I want to learn to sword fight as well." Azula picked Zuko’s wooden sword and gracefully crouched into position.

"You can't, you belong in the schoolhouse." Zuko pointed towards the large white house behind them and Azula thrusted the sword toward him in anger.

It hit him in the side and he fell back in tears.

"Now Zuzu, I believe it is you who belong in the schoolhouse." Azula smirked.

"Enough Azula."

The girls were watching through the window. Azula smiled smugly before sticking her nose up. She loved the attention. The power of beating a boy.

Her brother, unbeknownst to her, stood up. With her nose still pointed in the sky, he pushed her over. She fell, ripping the hem of her dress and landing on her face.

She could hear the girls laughing behind the window frame.

* * *

"Why must I take those dreadful classes while Zuko plays outside?"

"Azula, it's because we are women, and women must-"

"Learn to please and attract a noble man." Azula finished it. Ty'lee only smiled as Azula growled.

It caused her great boredom just hearing about the 'noble man.' She hated thinking about the life she would soon be expected to live after her graduation from the schoolhouse. Why must she live a mundane life of tailoring to her husband while he was afforded fun and the riches of the world?

Azula stood and made her way over to the girl. "Why don't we have our own bit of fun?"

Ty'lee squirmed expectantly before nodding.

Azula pushed Ty'lee against an old oak tree. They always came here after school, it was behind an old sugar mill where no one could see them.

Her hand hiked up the hem of Ty'lee's pink dress as the other quickly hide beneath. Silk meet her fingertips and she quickly moved it aside with one finger as the other sought out Ty'lee's womanhood. 

Ty'lee began to moan and her breath quicken.

* * *

"Azula." Her mother was standing on the stairs of their large front porch. "Where have you been?"

"I was with Ty'lee, mother."

"You're always with Ty'lee."

"Yes mother I am. We are best friends." She shrugged her mother off, rolling her eyes as she began to walk up the stairs.

"I spoke to Ty'lee's mother and she told me that you have not been to their house since your last visit and that Ty'lee has been coming home late as well."

Azula crossed her arms and tilted her head. "Mother, are you suggesting that we are doing something?"

"The gentlemens school is not far fro-"

"Oh mother, Do you suspect me a whore?" she giggled.

"Don't say that word." Her mother growled. "If you keep coming home late, I will tell your fathe-"

Azula's smile faltered. "Fine."


End file.
